All I Want for Christmas
by stealth gato
Summary: Kiba returns home from a mission bearing a Christmas present for his lover... who doesn't have a present for him. language, boy lovin


Here's a little gift fic for my bff. she wrote me some Ouran so I wrote her something fluffy with Kiba... enjoy!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

* * *

All I Want for Christmas

Kiba yawned loudly, stretching his arms up enough to pop his shoulders and back. The low whine of Akamaru's yawn followed shortly after. The duo was on their way home from an extended mission these past three months. They were in desperate need of both showers and naps, but Kiba's need to see his lover overruled the necessity of the previous two. He wanted to move faster than the trudging pace, but couldn't find enough energy, so the trudging continued. Finally after who knows how many hours, the gates of Konoha came into view.

"Home sweet home." Kiba smirked to himself, Akamaru letting out a tired but excited bark in agreement. Their trudge sped up only slightly as they neared the entrance.

"Shit, Kiba, you look like hell." Kotetsu commented when he saw the brunette enter. Kiba just flipped him off and kept walking. His legs began shaking violently as he climbed the stairs of the Hokage tower, but he was determined to see the blonde hokage even if his legs fell off. He collapsed through the Hokage's office doors with a loud thud and a startled yelp from both Akamaru and Naruto.

"Kiba, you scared the hell out of me." Naruto sighed as he quickly got up to check on his lover. "You look terrible." He smiled and began to lean in for a kiss before he quickly pulled back and covered his nose. "You smell worse." He tried not to gag.

"Yeah, when I leave here I'm gonna take a shower and get some rest, but I wanted to see you first." Kiba smiled, making the hokage blush slightly.

"I'd kiss you, but I don't think I can get close to you right now." Naruto smiled, still holding his nose.

"That's fine." Kiba nodded. "Oh, I also got you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small present.

"What's this for?" Naruto curiously took in the red and green wrapping of the gift, not a normal combination for presents being given to the orange-loving blonde.

"It's a Christmas present." Kiba beamed.

"A what?" Cerulean eyes blinked in confusion.

"Christmas. It's this holiday they were celebrating in the city where I was stationed. I don't really know all that much about it, it seemed like it lasted the entire time I was there too. At the beginning of October all the stores start setting up evergreens with all sorts of lights and ornaments, then in November they started playing all this music about Christmas and then in December everyone starts buying presents for their friends and family. So I bought one for you."

"Christmas?" Naruto repeated. Kiba nodded excitedly. "I've never heard of it."

"Yeah, we never had it in Konoha, only some places celebrate Christmas."

"I see." Naruto nodded. Akamaru let out a long whimper and Kiba barked with laugher.

"Sorry, Nar, Akamaru's ready to get home. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled and waved as his lover and dog left the office. The young hokage set the gift down on his desk and went back to work. The piles of files and scrolls Tsunade had left were steadily getting smaller over the past seven months he'd been in office. He owed most of the credit to his clones and the fact that Kiba had been gone for three months so there was never any reason for him to leave the office. He was on a roll when the doors opened again. He glanced up to see Shikamaru entering. "Hey, Shika." He smiled as he set his pen down.

"Naruto." The lazy boy nodded as he set down a few files on the desk. "Everything for the Chunin exams."

"Thanks, man."

"What's with the Christmas present?"

"Kiba gave it to me. Wait! You know about Christmas?"

"Yeah, I do research all the time and have come across it a few times. What's really troublesome is that Ino and Choji also found out and now we have to exchange presents every year."

"Oh." Naruto nodded. "What's Christmas about?"

"It was a religious thing for a while, but then companies kind of commercialized it." Shikamaru shrugged, feeling that was the only explanation he needed to give. "What'd you get Kiba?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing yet, I just found out about Christmas like two hours ago."

"But all the shops are closed now. And today is Christmas."

"What?" Naruto groaned. "I suck as a boyfriend." Shikamaru blinked, not really sure what to do.

"Well, I've got to go." He waved and left the hokage to mull over his sucky boyfriend-ness alone. A few more hours later found Naruto walking into Kiba's apartment.

"Kiba." He called into the dark apartment. He was surprised Akamaru hadn't tackled him as soon as he stepped inside. He carefully walked around the mess on the floor into the bedroom and found Kiba and Akamaru sleeping peacefully on the bed. With a soft smile, the blonde crawled next to his lover and ran his fingers through damp brunette spikes. The sleeping boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." He smiled tiredly.

"Hey." The blonde answered back before frowning. "Sorry I didn't get you anything for Christmas. I mean I've never heard of it before but the fact that you got me something makes it seem like I'm kind of a jerk." Kiba laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Naruto, bringing his lover to his chest.

"All I want for Christmas is you." He whispered.

"That was kind of sweet." Naruto blushed.

"It's from a song." The brunette admitted. Naruto laughed.

"Then it was pretty lame." He smiled. Kiba laughed as well and pulled Naruto into a sweet kiss.

"It was pretty lame, but it is still true." He smiled, pulling the blonde closer. Naruto just smiled and kissed the brunette over and over. THE END.

* * *

Since i've never seen them celebrate Christmas in Konoha I'm pretending they don't know what it is.

REVIEW!


End file.
